


Podfic for "Dirty" by gothclark

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Long ago and far away, before I lost my voice, I recorded a podfic for one of my favorite Smallville stories and I'm finally posting it here.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Podfic for "Dirty" by gothclark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125934) by [gothclark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark). 



Podfic may be downloaded here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/en3u89h626efj8x/dirty_storygothgirl.zip


End file.
